El Ruido
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Un molesto ruido irrumpe por la noche en el campamento del grupo de Slayers. Amelia se siente intrigada por saber qué es, y al parecer Zelgadiss tiene algo que ver. Finalmente acaba por descubrirlo, pero... (Cuidado! Adult hints!).


_**N.A:**__ Esta historia viene gracias a una conversación tenida con Rowena y Phizzy-chan acerca de la naturaleza pétrea del cuerpo de Zel y las consecuencias que eso podría tener. La cosa degeneró hasta convertirse en este fic y finalmente me propuse escribirlo. Debo agradecer a ellas dos que me ayudaran a hacerlo, y especialmente a Phizzy-chan por revisar la versión original en inglés._

_**Disclaimer: **__Como siempre, "Slayers" no es propiedad mía sino del Sr. Kanzaka, Araizumi y la Kadokawa Shoten. Esto es solo para pasar el rato._

* * *

**= EL RUIDO =**

**E**l campamento estaba en silencio, o al menos tanto como debería estarlo. Como siempre, una vez más Lina y Amelia volvían a compartir su tienda de campaña mientras que los chicos hacían lo propio en otra tienda. Firia estaba fuera, en alguna parte, ocupada con ciertos deberes de sacerdotisa en los que los demás no podían intervenir ni tenían nada que ver. Por otro lado Xelloss tampoco estaba por allí ni tampoco se había dejado ver, lo que no resultaba especialmente raro. Eso hacía… que el grupo estuviera más callado que de costumbre, ya que ni Firia estaba gritando cosas tipo "Debemos ponernos en marcha AHORA" y Xelloss tampoco estaba poniendo de los nervios a todos, especialmente a Firia, mientras les manipulaba.

Realmente el ambiente estaba muy silencioso.

... Casi.

Amelia había compartido tienda y habitación con Lina en muchas ocasiones, así que sabía muy bien que Lina no resultaba silenciosa ni tranquila cuando dormía. La pelirroja tenía mucho genio y lo perdía incluso cuando dormía, así que muchas veces Amelia terminaba comiéndose los pies de Lina o cualquier cosa parecida porque era incapaz de estarse quieta. Para su disgusto, Amelia recordaba que en una ocasión se vio obligada a tener que "atar" a Lina a la cama para que se estuviera lo suficientemente quieta y poder ella dormir… Pero también recordaba lo furiosa que se puso Lina con ella cuando se enteró.  
A pesar de sus intentos, Amelia vio que no podía hacer nada para dormir con el escándalo que armaba Lina. Y cuando Firia o Xelloss volviesen, la situación sería todavía más cansina. Tenía que poder dormir "ahora".

Mientras intentaba lograrlo, Amelia pensó que Zelgadiss, de alguna forma, era afortunado. Puesto que era un ser artificial, una quimera, él no tenía que preocuparse a menudo por cosas como "estoy hambriento" o "tengo sueño" ya que era bastante resistente. Lo único que realmente le hartaba eran Xelloss, los mazoku en general, las locas e irresponsables ideas de Lina y las disputas sobre la mesa de la comida. Se podría decir que a Zelgadiss, en general, le disgustaba todo lo que fueran peleas y discusiones, incluso aunque no tuvieran relación directa con él.  
Así que ahora mismo se encontraba montando guardia en el campamento, vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Zelgadiss estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tareas ya que al haber sido el berserker de Rezo, tenía un buen entrenamiento. Eso les proveía de un buen vigilante.

… Fue entonces cuando comenzó el ruido.  
Era rasposo, chirriante, bastante repetitivo… y molesto.

Amelia pudo oírlo perfectamente cuando se despertó de nuevo por culpa de Lina y sus constantes ruidos y movimientos. Trató de volver a dormir, pero el constante ruido no hacía las cosas más fáciles, sino que le taladraba los oídos insistentemente. Al principio no reconoció ese sonido; resultaba raro y ciertamente no era de ningún animal nocturno tales como ratones, búhos o zorros; y sí resultaba ser algo peligroso, Zelgadiss se habría encargado del asunto o les habría advertido. Y si eventualmente él no hubiese podido hacerse cargo, el resto le habría ayudado. Así que definitivamente tenía que ser otra cosa.  
Finalmente Amelia acabó por identificar ese chirrido. Era el mismo ruido que Gourry o Zel hacían cuando afilaban sus respectivas espadas, muy similar al chirrido que se produce cuando se restriega una piedra por la hoja de una espada para afilarla. Amelia no se sorprendió de no haberlo reconocido antes, ella no estaba familiarizada con las espadas ni las armas en general ya que las odiaba; pero sí recordaba haberles visto afilar sus armas con una piedra, y en el caso de Zelgadiss, incluso con su propia piel cuando no había a mano ninguna buena piedra para tal uso.

—Zelgadiss debe estar afilando su espada…— murmuró sintiéndose más relajada.

Y de esa forma acabó por dormirse.

* * *

**C**uando por fin amaneció y todos salieron de sus tiendas de campaña, se encontraron con un extraño escenario. A Lina no le gustaba particularmente tener que madrugar, así que cuando se levantó, vio que los demás ya estaban todos en pie y mirando con atención a su alrededor. El escenario era… divertido, y todos ellos lo observaban con asombro.

—¡Ey!— exclamó la hechicera pelirroja. —¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Es que ya ha vuelto Firia?— preguntó.

—No, ella aún no ha vuelto, Lina—contestó Gaury con expresión confusa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está todo carbonizado?— preguntó la hechicera.—¿Seguro que no ha sido ella y sus modales de dragón furioso?

Tal era la razón, todo estaba carbonizado, tomo menos el terreno que rodeaba las tiendas de campaña y principalmente alrededor del tronco caído donde Zelgadiss había estado montando guardia esa noche. La vegetación estaba quemada, no del todo pero sí resultaba obvio que había ardido por un fuego mayor que la fogata que prendieron la noche anterior. Y no solo eso, también estaba recubierta por una fina capa de hielo.

—Zelgadiss… ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí esta noche?— preguntó Lina con cierto tono imperativo, —¿Ha habido algún problema? Yo no oí nada.

—Ha sido por mi culpa.— contestó el aludido sacudiendo las cenizas de sus ropas.— Descuidé el fuego y todo comenzó a arder… No sabía cómo apagarlo, así que tuve que usé el conjuro del "Freez Britz."(1)

Amelia percibió que Zelgadiss parecía bastante afectado pero no pudo preguntar nada porque Lina se le adelantó.

—¿Usaste el "Feez Britz" para apagar el fuego?— exclamó Lina, —¿No crees que es un conjuro demasiado potente para algo así?

—…No. Era la única forma que tenía de apagar las llamas— bufó Zelgadiss,— ¿O hubieses preferido que se quemaran las tiendas?— exclamó medio furioso, medio avergonzado.

Ahora Amelia podía decir que Zelgadiss estaba afectado porque él no sabía cómo hacer algo tan sencillo como apagar un fuego y solo pudo recurrir a un hechizo potente. La cuestión es que Lina comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Lina, no deberías hacer eso!— exclamó la sacerdotisa. — … ¡Apuesto a que tú también has echado a arder un montón de bosques por lanzar Bolas de Fuego a lo loco! ¡No puedes burlarte de Zelgadiss solo porque haya tenido un error!

—Pues es verdad.— puntualizó Gaury, —Amelia tiene razón, Lina… Cada vez que pasamos por algún sitio con mucha gente, al final siempre hay algo que se poner a arder por tu culpa.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Estamos hablando de lo que ha pasado aquí!— se quejó Lina, —¡Dejad de hablar sobre el uso que hago de mis hechizos!

Amelia lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que las cosas se podían poner más feas si seguían discutiendo sobre ese tema. Sin embargo Gaury sí que intervino.

—Bueno, vale, pero hay un par de cosas que me gustaría saber.

—¿Huh?... ¿Y qué son?— preguntó Lina.

—Me gustaría saber qué es eso del Congelar cosas que decís.

Lina le miró entre divertida y desesperada.

—Lo que pasa es que Zelgadiss ha usado un conjuro de agua muy potente, el "Freez Britz", que es como una bola de fuego pero en este caso de hielo.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Y cuál es la otra pregunta?— inquirió Lina.— Ya sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero bueno…

—Ah, sí… ¿Y la bolsa de la comida? ¿Se ha quemado también?

Lina parpadeó, dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que ocurría.

—... Es que ahora la bolsa está negra— explicó Gaury señalándola con un dedo y realmente parecía estar carbonizada.

—¡AAAAAAARGH!

El grito de Lina se oyó por todo el bosque.

* * *

**M**ás tarde el grupo siguió su camino a través de la vereda del bosque, uno formado principalmente por pinos y quejigos. Como anteriormente no había ni rastro de Firia ni de Xelloss, y tampoco de bandidos, así que el viaje estaba resultando bastante tranquilo. Aunque, por supuesto, Lina seguía molesta por lo ocurrido con la bolsa donde iban las provisiones, así que no dejaba de lanzar comentarios hirientes hacia Zelgadiss y su incompetencia. El aludido, en cambio, los ignoraba ya que estaba acostumbrado al temperamento de Lina y no haría nada hasta que Lina hiciera algo que realmente le molestara. Tanto Lina como Amelia sabían que si Zelgadiss realmente se enfurecía por algo, el temperamento de ella no serviría de mucho.

Sin embargo Amelia sí que notó algo. De alguna forma Zelgadiss sí parecía estar molesto por lo ocurrido esa noche, lo que resultaba algo raro viniendo de alguien que no solía lamentar nada, y menos si no era demasiado importante. Tal vez la razón es que Zelgadiss se había sentido un incompetente por no poder hacer algo tan sencillo como apagar un fuego sin tener que recurrir a un hechizo poderos de la categoría del "Freez Britz". Si era eso, al final resultaría que Lina estaba en lo cierto.

Pero, de alguna forma, Amelia pensaba que Zelgadiss había mentido; realmente el fuego que había echado a arder el campamento la noche anterior debía ser por un descuido suyo, pero tenía la impresión de que debía haber algo más. Amelia sabía que Zelgadiss había estado afilando su espada, así que ¿cómo podía ignorar un fuego peligroso estando sentado justo enfrente? De ninguna manera Zelgadiss era tan despistado.  
Definitivamente algo más debió haber ocurrido.

* * *

**Y**a habían pasado dos días de aquello y ni Firia ni Xelloss habían hecho acto de presencia. Eso tampoco era una noticia muy relajante porque el mazoku muy bien podía estar escondido de sus ojos y estar jugando con ellos y sus actos. Bueno, podía ser eso o podía ser que él (o mejor dicho, "ello") estuviese donde quiera que Firia hubiese ido, molestándola.

Al menos eso significaba que el grupo podía estar tranquilo por un rato, y al final eso era lo que contaba.

Los habituales problemas se sucedieron una y otra vez durante esos días. Lina no cesaba de pedir comida, (especialmente después de haber perdido la bolsa con las provisiones), pedir freír a bandidos, coleccionar monedas y clasificarlas de acuerdo a su valor, etc… Gaury siempre iba tras ella, cubriendo sus pasos de forma casi instintiva y peleando por la comida con ella. Zelgadiss tratando de ignorarlos y encontrar alguna pista sobre su cura, aunque poco podía hacer cuando allí no había más que árboles. Y finalmente Amelia trataba de disfrutar del viaje, poner paz entre ellos y vivirlo con felicidad.

Al verla, Zelgadiss no podía evitar sentir envidia de ella. Él sabía que la sacerdotisa no era tan feliz como aparentaba, que también lamentaba muchas cosas de su vida. Cosas como haber matado a su propio tío Randy (el príncipe Randione), haber luchado contra su primo Alfredo, perdido a su hermana mayor y gobernar uno de los países más poderosos del interior de la Antigua Barrera. A pesar de todo eso, la forma en que ella pretendía vivir, siempre feliz y llena de energía, hacía que Zelgadiss la envidiara. No que sintiera celos de ella, sino solo envidia, que no es lo mismo.

Al verla saltar de alegría sobre el camino de tierra, se sintió invadido por ella, tanto en el sentido físico como en el espiritual. Incluso si a primera vista ella no era "su tipo", sobre todo cuando todavía era humano, ella podía despertar grandes emociones en él.

Por supuesto Amelia no era la única en sufrir por culpa de sus familiares. Zelgadiss no sabía qué había ocurrido con sus padres, apenas los recordaba, y por lo que sabía, habían muerto en un accidente. Fue Rezo quién se ocupó de él tras el accidente y quién le había explicado lo ocurrido. Pero las manipulaciones de Rezo, o mejor dicho, el control de Ojo de Rubí sobre su bisabuelo, habían hecho que Zelgadiss se convirtiera en su berserker particular, y eso él lo odiaba. Sin embargo él sabía que sí podía culpar a Ojo de Rubí por lo ocurrido y no a Rezo… pero Amelia, en cambio, no podía hacerlo ya que los culpables eran totalmente humanos. Ahí radicaba la diferencia.

Por esa razón la necesitaba, incluso si no lo admitía.

De repente Amelia dio un traspié y calló hacia atrás. Habría golpeado el suelo pero Zelgadiss fue más rápido y la sujetó a tiempo. No era la primera vez que él la sujetaba pero la caída había sido tan tonta que Amelia se sintió ridícula.  
—…Gracias Zelgadiss.— exclamó ella medio avergonzada.

La quimera la miró gravemente.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?— preguntó.— Solías ser bastante torpe pero esto es demasiado incluso para ti… Y no había nada con qué tropezar.

Amelia puso una fea mueca; normalmente eran Lina o Gaury quienes se quejaban de su torpeza y no Zelgadiss. Además, él estaba en lo cierto, ella solía ser bastante torpe pero ya había comenzado hacía tiempo a superarlo.  
Sin esperar más respuestas, la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Es… es que hoy no me siento muy bien, me faltan las fuerzas.— musitó la sacerdotisa de blanco.

Para entonces Lina, seguida de cerca por Gaury, ya les habían alcanzado.

—¿Estás bien, Amelia?—preguntó Lina pese a lo inútil de la pregunta. Ella sabía bien que Amelia era muy fuerte pero también muy torpe, aunque no había nada malo en preguntar.

Amelia clavó la mirada en los grandes ojos redondos de su amiga, tratando de decirle algo con ese gesto, pero la pelirroja pareció incapaz de entender.

—Yo… hoy me siento muy débil, Lina.— contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Huh?— exclamó Lina.

—Creo que está tratando de decir que está con el periodo, Lina.— contestó Gaury de repente.

Ambas mujeres dieron un respingo, ninguna se había esperado su intervención.

—… Por eso dices que estás débil, ¿a que sí?— añadió el espadachín rubio.

—Sí, Gaury, estás en lo cierto.— contestó Amelia en tono feo, —No podré usar mi magia por un tiempo.— añadió.

—¡Pues qué bien!— exclamó Lina, — ¿Y por qué ahora? ¡Tenemos que estar listas para la próxima vez que aparezca Vargaarv! ¡No podemos bajar la guardia!

—Siempre es así, Lina.— replicó Amelia, —Primero te toca a ti y después a mi... Y es mejor así porque siempre quedará una de nosotras capaz de usar sus hechizos.

—Lo que sea.— exclamó Zelgadiss de repente.— Discutir sobre nuestra condición física no nos permitirá ganar contra Vargaarv o quién sea.— volvió la vista hacia Amelia, —Y tú, Amelia, deberías estarte quieta y evitar movimientos peligrosos.

Amelia se sorprendió por su comentario, tanto o más que Lina. Ambas sabían que Zelgadiss conocía bien las circunstancias de las hechiceras y sacerdotisa cuando ellas estaban con el periodo, pero nunca había mostrado preocupación alguna por ese tema. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, ahora sí parecía estarlo por Amelia.

Lina sacudió la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos para hacerle una advertencia a Gaury.  
—Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices.—

Mientras, la sacerdotisa de oscuros cabellos miró a Zelgadiss confundida.

* * *

**E**sa noche encontraron una cabaña de pastores abandonada y que además estaba situada junto a una fuente natural. Tenía un cañón de chimenea donde hacer una lumbre y sobre la que colgar un caldero de bronce, varios candiles y dos camastros cubiertos de paja podrida. No era lo mejor pero sí lo era más que dormir al sereno.

El grupo de puso en marcha y comenzó a limpiar la sala de porquería, paja podrida y telarañas, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerlo más habitable. Finalmente un fuego ardió en el hogar de la chimenea y allí pudieron hacer un sencillo guiso de vegetales y fiambres con los que poder cenar caliente. Eso era lo bueno sobre las cabañas de pastores, siempre estaban provistas de lo básico para poder sobrevivir ellos y sus ovejas y cabras.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Lina depositó su cuenco vacío sobre una rudimentaria mesita de madera que se sostenía sobre 3 patas.

—Bueno, Zel… esta noche te toca a ti montar guardia.— anunció con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Cómo!?— exclamó, —¿Y por qué yo?

— Creo que es obvio— respondió Lina cándidamente.— Yo lo hice la noche pasada y anteanoche le tocó a Gaury… así que ahora te toca a ti.—explicó.

Zelgadiss parpadeó. A pesar de su actitud infantil, en ocasiones Lina estaba en lo cierto. Instintivamente se volvió hacia Amelia.

—Yo no— contestó ella, —Como ya dije, estoy en el periodo, así que no puedo usar mi magia y necesito descansar.

—¡Mujeres!— gruñó Zelgadiss, —¡Siempre conseguís liarme!

—Esa es nuestra desgracia, Zel— intervino Gaury, —Nosotros, los hombres, siempre tenemos que obedecer los caprichos de las mujeres… especialmente cuando son de mujeres como Lina.

—¡Ey!— exclamó la aludida.

Amelia no pudo evitar sonreír; Gaury había llamado "mujer" a Lina, y no "niña" como cuando al principio de su relación. Realmente la relación de ambos había evolucionado mucho.  
Mientras, Zelgadiss se había puesto en pie y había dejado su cuenco vacío sobre la misma mesa que Lina.

—De acuerdo, lo haré— gruñó. –Pero lo haré por Amelia y no porque tú lo hayas ordenado, Lina.— señaló mientras abrochaba su cinturón con la espada en torno a sus caderas.

Y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta abrochándose la capa.

—¡Grfm!— le oyeron gruñir, —Por una vez que puedo dormir sin que me molesten el mazoku ni Firia…

A pesar de sus palabras, Amelia sonrió. Sabía que lo hacía por ella.

* * *

_¡GROMP!_

**L**ina había arrojado un brazo sobre la cara de Amelia. Como la cabaña solo tenía dos camastros, Lina y Amelia se vieron obligadas a tener que compartir el mismo mientras que Gaury dormía solo en el otro y Zelgadiss montaba guardia en el exterior. Si Amelia hubiese tenido que elegir, hubiese preferido dormir junto a Gaury que era mucho más tranquilo, pero el mercenario también era un caballero y no lo hubiese permitido… O tampoco lo hubiese hecho por evitar disgustos con una furiosa Lina, molesta por ver que Gaury le permitía semejantes confianzas a Amelia en lugar de a ella misma.

Como resultado las dos jóvenes habían acabado compartiendo lecho mientras que Gaury dormía solo tranquilamente, y eso hacía que Amelia fuera incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Su vientre no dejaba de dar retorcijones y encima Lina no paraba quieta un momento sin dejar de murmurar cosas acerca de la comida o de nuevos conjuros. Amelia sabía que la gente también decía que ella hablaba en voz alta en sueños, pero estaba segura de no ser tan ruidosa como Lina.

El colmo fue cuando Lina estampó su brazo sobre la cara de Amelia.

—¡Estoy cansada de esto!— exclamó la sacerdotisa alzándose sobre los codos mientras apartaba el brazo de Lina, quien no hizo queja alguna. Amelia la miró con disgusto, sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera serviría de algo.  
Además, justo en ese momento volvió a sufrir un nuevo retorcijón.

—¡Oow!— se quejó.

Sintiéndose mal, se incorporó del camastro y salió de allí, echándose sobre los hombros su capa de color blanco crema. La cabaña no tenía nada parecido a un servicio o un baño y ella tenía que asearse un poco; la única forma que tenía de hacerlo era en la fuente natural que había fuera, junto a la cabaña. Le diría a Zelgadiss que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y ya está. Luego, cuando volviese, ya estaría lista para otra ronda mano-a- mano con Lina.

La ruinosa puerta de madera crujió al abrirla. Fuera, el campo estaba totalmente a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas; el aire estaba fresco y hacía un poco de frío, y podía sentir a los grillos y otros seres nocturnos alrededor. Era normal que Zelgadiss no hubiese conjurado un hechizo de "Luz" para iluminarse, su vista era lo bastante aguda como para no necesitarlo y cualquier tipo de luz allí habría atraído la atención de alguien. En pocas palabras, no era necesario.

Sin embargo Amelia valoró la posibilidad de usar el hechizo de "Luz" para alumbrar el camino en el exterior ya que sus ojos humanos no tenían la misma visión aguda que los de Zelgadiss, pero no podía hacerlo a causa de su condición física y que su capacidad mágica no era tan potente como la de Lina.

Preguntándose qué hacer para llegar a la fuente, volvió a oír ese ruido.

El mismo ruido chirriante de hacía dos noches.

_"¿Huh? ¿Estará Zelgadiss afilando de nuevo su espada?_" se preguntó la sacerdotisa, "_Zelgadiss no la ha usado estos días, ¿por qué la habría de afilar de nuevo? ¿Acaso está aburrido?_" Aunque Amelia no sabía gran cosa sobre ese tema, no pensaba que fuese necesario afilar tan a menudo una espada; incluso Gaury, que era quién más debía saber sobre espadas, no lo hacía tan a menudo.  
La sacerdotisa movió la vista alrededor de la cabaña pero solo podía distinguir el chirriante ruido; y para su preocupación, tampoco pudo ver a Zelgadiss.

El hechicero-quimera era fácilmente reconocible en medio de la noche. Sus ropas casi blancas y sus brillantes cabellos malva-plateados lo hacían muy distinguible en la oscuridad, siendo así un objetivo fácil. Por supuesto no podía evitar el problema de su pelo, pero sí que ignoraba el de sus ropas. Amelia sabía que a Zelgadiss le gustaban los colores claros, como a ella, pero tampoco parecía preocuparse por los problemas que eso pudiera conllevar al tener sus ropas de ese tono.

En cualquier caso, ¿dónde estaba Zelgadiss?

Ignorando los retorcijones de su vientre, Amelia miró alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de ese ruido. Podía oírlo pese a no ver a Zelgadiss, y parecía provenir de algún punto tras la cabaña, justo en dirección contraria a su trayecto ordinal. Una vez localizado, comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

La sacerdotisa caminó a través de los arbustos y árboles bajos en dirección al origen del molesto ruido. Para entonces su vista ya se había adaptado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir las formas negras de los objetos sobre un fondo azul oscuro, y ya no era todo negro sobre negro como al principio. De esa forma, si había algo peligroso alrededor, lo descubriría.

Entonces, junto al sonido rasposo, pudo distinguir la voz de Zelgadiss pese a sonar apagada. ¿Acaso estaba hablando con alguien? ¿Habría vuelto ya Firia con ellos? … Lo que era seguro es que no se trataba de Xelloss porque en ese caso Zelgadiss estaría gritando, maldiciendo y lanzando bolas de fuego al estilo Invers en lugar de solo hablar.  
Finalmente le encontró.

Zelgadiss estaba sentado sobre el tocón de un árbol, inclinado hacia delante, con la capa cubriendo casi toda su figura, y sus cabellos plateados brillaban a causa de la luz lunar. Sin embargo Amelia notó que se había desprendido de sus dos cinturones, tanto el de la túnica como el que usaba para llevar la espada, la cual reposaba en el suelo a su lado. Eso era algo extraño viniendo de alguien que dormía con la espada al lado de la almohada, siempre listo para la acción.

Pero lo más sorprendente eran las chipas amarillas que surgían de… él, y que salpicaban a su alrededor. Acompañando a ese chisporroteo, el chirriante sonido se dejaba oír por todo el lugar, así que era obvio que el origen del sonido y las chispas eran el mismo. Ambos resultaban muy similares a las que se producían cuando tanto Zelgadiss como Gaury afilaban sus espadas… o cuando frotaban dos rocas para producir fuego.

… Y dado que la espada estaba a su lado, no podía ser eso. Así que, ¿por qué Zelgadiss rozaría dos rocas para producir fuego? No tenía sentido, lo podía hacer perfectamente con un hechizo, así que posiblemente lo que estuviese haciendo era afilar sus dagas, esas que llevaba escondidas entre sus ropas.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba murmurando, y además, su voz sonaba como un gruñido y un gemido.

Amelia tuvo la idea que tal vez estaba herido de alguna forma y era su piel de piedra la que producía ese sonido. ¿Acaso estaba herido seriamente Y si era así, ¿por qué frotar su herida? ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda a Lina o a ella misma para que le atendieran? Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido dado que Zelgadiss conocía el "Recovery"… ¡Ella misma se lo había enseñado! Así que tampoco podía ser que estuviese herido. Por otro lado, sus gemidos y gruñidos no parecían de dolor… sino de placer.

Amelia sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando vio que Zelgadiss en realidad gemía de placer.

Y eso sí que era raro.

Que recordaba, esa era la primera vez que le oía producir semejante sonido. Incluso auque a él le gustaba la buena comida y relajarse en compañía del resto del grupo, él nunca era tan ostentoso en demostrarlo.

Pero ahí estaba…

¿Por qué?

Justo cuando Amelia estaba empezando a averiguarlo, observó cómo él se echaba hacia atrás dejando que ella pudiera distinguir su figura más claramente. Ahora podía ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha a la altura de las caderas, entre sus muslos… justo el mismo lugar de donde surgían las chispas. Entonces Zelgadiss alzó la mano izquierda y se la mordió sin hacerse daño con sus afilados colmillos.

Ahora podía ver que estaba gimiendo al mismo ritmo que surgía ese molesto chirrido y su mano derecha se sacudía nerviosamente. No podía verlo claramente, estaba demasiado oscuro, pero sí pudo distinguir el extremo de una roca que parecía estar afilando con la palma de la mano, y no el filo de una daga. Pero no dejaba de mover su mano arriba y abajo como si la estuviera afilando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces? ¿Pretendía poner la piedra en su espada?

Pero en ese caso, ¿Por qué mantenía cerrados sus ojos y no dejaba de gemir?

En ese momento entreabrió la boca y murmuró en ese mismo tono,  
—Vamos... ven aquí… pequeña dama… Lame.  
Tras eso, su gemido se volvió más alto y el movimiento de su mano, a la par que las chispas, más frenético.

—¿"Pequeña dama"?— musitó Amelia estupefacta, —¿Te refieres… a mí?

Las mejillas de Amelia se ruborizaron furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que Zelgadiss hacía. Nunca lo había visto personalmente, pero sí sabía lo que era después de oír a sus compañeras sacerdotisas del Templo de Cephied en Seillon hablar sobre el tema.

Ese hombre, un hombre-quimera realmente, estaba haciendo lo que cualquier otro hombre haría, se estaba masturbando… ¡y parecía pensar en ella! O al menos que se estuviera refiriendo a alguna otra dama que conociera de algún sitio. Si ese era el caso, Amelia vio que no le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones; si se refería a ella, era… asqueroso; pero si se refería a otra dama, se sentía celosa.

Afortunadamente para ella, Zelgadiss estaba demasiado concentrado con su asunto al tiempo que el ritmo de su mano se acrecentaba, a si mismo como las chispas y sus gemidos; si había dicho algo más, Amelia no se había dado cuenta. La razón era que su atención se había desviado hacia las chispas que producía; la verdad es que varias de ellas estaban empezando a provocar fuego en la hierba seca de su alrededor, y si no se detenía o hacía algo, pronto allí habría una hoguera.

Los ojos de Amelia se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Al ser la piel de Zelgadiss de piedra, la piel de roca de su mano y de su miembro producían ese ruido y esas chispas al ser frotados uno con el otro furiosamente, y en realidad eso era lo que había pasado hacía ya tres noches. En ese momento él estaba haciendo lo mismo y perdió el control de la situación, justo como ahora que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Amelia. El fuego de esa noche atrás se había producido de la misma forma.

Pensando en lo que había pasado, Amelia dio un paso atrás, suplicando pasar desapercibida, hasta que finalmente acabó por volver sobre sus pasos. Estaba tan asombrada que incluso su vientre había dejado de dolerle. Tal vez Zelgadiss necesitara hacer eso de vez en cuando y desde luego que parecía serle placentero… el problema era el ruido y el fuego que producían. ¡Vaya! Incluso podía ser peligroso. Tal vez por eso no lo había visto antes pese a todo el tiempo que habían viajado todos juntos… incluso en Gaury.

Un momento, ¡Gaury también!

Ahora entendía por qué hacía dos semanas Gaury había parecido con la marca de un bofetón que Lina le había dado en la mejilla, una Lina que parecía estar muy avergonzada y que según dijo no quería hablar del tema.

Bueno, al menos eso significaba que Zelgadiss era humano, realmente humano.

Y ahora sabía que muy probablemente pensara en ella.

Amelia guardaría su secreto.

Uno muy interesante después de todo.

***FIN***

* * *

***Notas de la Autora:**  
(1) En el Spin—off de Zelgadiss ("Zelgadiss bajo la Brumosa Luna") se menciona que él no sabía cómo apagar un fuego, así que tuvo que usar el "Freez Britz". Cogí la idea de ahí.  
(2) En una entrevista a Kanzaka, dijo que los padres de Zelgadiss murieron asesinados por Rezo aparentando un accidente, aunque él no parece saberlo.


End file.
